El amor no mira con los ojossino con el alma
by merry kirkland
Summary: Cada día seria lo mismo, el trataria de hacerse notar...mientras el quiere poder notarlo...una historia donde los sentidos pueden fallar y los malentendidos pueden durar por mucho tiempo. Oportunidad...


**Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad...**

**Advertencias:...no.**

* * *

**El amor no mira con los ojos...sino con el alma**

Era una tarde de septiembre...las hojas poco a poco se iban pigmentando de tonos rojos y naranja...pronto comenzarían a caer a merced del viento...una por una.

-Vamos Alfred, no te atrases- decía a su hijo una dulce mujer rubia de ojos violeta -¿Qué acaso no quieres llegar a casa para comer hamburguesas?- pregunto la mujer soltando una tierna risita, mientras se volteaba a ver a su hijo, con las manos en la cintura aparentando molestia, la cual se notaba que no tenía.

-¡Oh yeah hamburgers~-dijo animado el pequeño, el cual era rubio de ojos azul profundo, con un gracioso mechón de pelo que desafiaba toda ley de gravedad...era un niño alegre que iba sujetando su pequeña mochila de la escuela, esa del escudo del " Capitán América".

La calle por la que regresaban todos los días después de la escuela, estaba llena de casas, pues era la parte de la cuidad que era de puros retornos.

En la banqueta se formaban líneas, que mantenían la atención del pequeño Alfred, el cual las iba saltando una a una.

Su madre lo veía divertida, pues al parecer su hijo no prestaba atención a otra cosa que o fueran esas líneas...

Y eso era verdad, ya que los azulados ojos del joven americano solo estaban en las líneas...hasta que paso enfrente de esa casa...

* * *

En si la casa no tenía nada de especial, era una casa más en la calle...pero lo que le llamo la atención al rubio fue aquel ventanal.

Era amplio, muy grande, de suficiente altura...y por ahí podía ver a un niño sentado...de cabellos rubios, algo despeinados...de rasgos finos, con unas lindas aunque grandes cejas y unos...unos hermosos ojos verdes...verdes como el pasto...esos ojos que estaban fijos en la calle.

Alfred aprovecho y sin hacer un solo ruido (no quería espantarlo con su entusiasmo) levanto su mano y lo saludo...una...dos...tres veces...y no recibió una respuesta...

Camino hacia su madre la cual no se había percatado de las acciones de este.

-Y según mi madre yo soy un maleducado - susurro en tono bajo, mientras alcanzaba a su madre, estaba ofendido, pero había decidió que como él era un héroe haría que aquel " maleducado" niño lo saludara.

Con esa promesa en la mente, todos los días después de la escuela platicaba animadamente con su madre, justo unos segundo antes de llegar a "esa" casa guardaba silencio, esperaba a que su madre se adelantara y saludaba con la mano al niño que todas las tardes estaba sentado frente al ventanal; lo saludaba una...dos...tres veces y después se iba sin haber cumplido ese día...pero al llegar a su casa siempre se decía:

-Mañana será otro día para el héroe...

* * *

Era de tarde de nuevo, lo sabía pues sus lecciones habían concluido...pues su profesor particular se había retirado ya, y él se había dirigido hasta aquel sillón frente al ventanal, para esperar a su madre.

Él era Arthur Kirkland, hijo de una familia con dinero y él era un chico brillante, muy bien educado...pero a pesar de eso era raro verlo sonreír... ¿Por qué? …¿Qué problema podía tener un niño así?...¿A esa edad?...

Realmente ninguno...vamos...el único problema que podría tener, era el jamás haber podido ver el rostro de su dulce madre...o el rostro de su gentil padre...ver los árboles, los cuales le regalan hojas que al caer se posan sobre sus rebeldes cabellos, cuando realizaba caminatas agarrado de las manos de sus progenitores ...jamás haber podido ver de qué color es el cielo...y lo que últimamente se había agregado a su lista...ver al dueño de aquella alegre voz, que casi todas sus tardes las llenaba de escandalosos...cánticos.

¿A qué se refería con eso ?...bueno...casi todas las tardes después de concluir con sus lecciones, se sentaba frente al ventanal a esperar el retorno de su madre...y mientras esto sucedía...exactamente y por qué no también extrañamente...a un hora que desconocía se escuchaban, no unos pasos tranquilos, sino más bien unos saltos sobre el pavimento, acompañados de una singular voz , la cual era escandalosa, pero tan llena de alegría y de júbilo que siempre lo hacía sonrojar...y hasta este punto podría integrar eso como parte de sus tranquilas tardes...pero al contrario, cada día esto hacia que su mente se pusiera a volar...ya que exactamente cuando esos frenéticos saltos paraban en frente de su casa, el silencio se hacía presente, había unos segundos donde esos parloteos cesaban, y solo se escuchaba el viento correr...y luego los escandalosos brincos, y los desentonados balbuceos regresaban, pero siempre era cuando aquel niño ya había pasado su casa...¿ A caso?...¿ A caso era porque era ciego?...¿Se habrá dado cuenta?...¿ O su madre se lo dijo?...¿Y acaso por eso le tenía lastima?...¿ O le tenía miedo?...y con esto uno se refiere a como la mente del joven británico se ponía a volar con más de una triste respuesta...y eso siempre lo ponía más desanimado...ya que al parecer siempre estaría condenado a estar solo...solo...sin un amigo...

* * *

Todos los días lo mismo...todos los días el mismo serio rostro...¿Qué acaso ese chico no sabía sonreír?..

Llevaba aproximadamente cinco años con eso...todos los días después de la escuela, caminaba por la misma calle, pastaba las mismas bancas, y paradas de autobús...las mismas casa, los mismos portones...y siempre saludaba al joven que ahora era un jovencito de su misma edad, pero al parecer el paso de los años no le habían quitado los finos rasgos de su rostro...y esos lindos ojos verdes, que aun conservaban esa esencia...y todos los días era lo mismo...no recibía una respuesta...y después de otro fallido intento se volvía a colocar los audífonos, para seguir cantando a todo volumen las canciones de su "i-pod".

Todas las noches sentado en su cama, pensaba seriamente en dejar de hacer eso...al fin y al cabo después de cinco años haciendo lo mismo quien le aseguraba que algún día recibiría una respuesta...

* * *

Pensaba seriamente que aquel chico tenía un pésimo gusto para la música, pero aun así enfocaba su agudo sentido del oído en cada palabra que salía de la boca de aquel chico...aunque como hacía cinco años, aquel chico cesaba con su escándalo justo antes de llegar a su casa...para luego retomarlo después de unos segundos...cuando ya había pasado su casa...y como hacía cinco años su ceño se fruncía, hacia una mueca como si fuese un niño y le hubieron negado un dulce...y después su mente retomaba todas las deducciones que hacía tiempo ya se había planteado.

Y así todas las noches, ya en su cuarto, antes de dormir, se planteaba la idea de que si tanto le molestaba...por qué no después de un lecciones se subía inmediatamente a su cuarto...o al menos a esperar a su madre en otra parte de la casa...

* * *

...pero no podía dejar de intentarlo...es que sin querer...después de tantos años tratando de conseguir su objetivo...él se había enamorado de aquellos ojos tan lindos...y de aquella expresión de absoluto misterio...y por eso después de haber decidido en la noche que jamás volvería a saludarlo...al otro día estaba moviendo su mano como un tonto frente a aquella casa.

* * *

...y a si como un tonto...al otro día estaba de nuevo sentado en el sillón, y claro que había intentado irse a su cuarto, pero ahí estaba...esperando a la voz de la cual se había enamorado...

* * *

_Y aunque cada uno pensaba que para la otra persona el otro no existía...era más que claro que no podían dejar de pensar el uno en el otro...y así día tras día los dos se ilusionaban tratando de que llegaran esos segundos donde sin saberlo ambos se conectaban en un sentido más que físico...tal vez algún día...Alfred le grite un "hola" que deje sordo al chico de ojos verdes…o Arthur tal vez golpe con suavidad el vidrio y le salude con la mano...tal vez así...puedan llagar a conocer acerca del ritual que realizan ambos cada día para estar esos segundos un cerca del otro...porque al final **el amor no mira con los ojos...sino con el alma.**_

* * *

Taran...ya se que deberia actualizar los otros fics...y creanme que lo intento...pero estoy en una etapa deonde el romaticismo no me sale...y por eso voy a actualizar primero **"El circo de lo magnifico "** pero con el final rojo que ya casi tengo terminado...y despues hare el final rosa!...pero mientras...les trage este fic como disculpa por mi retraso...hace tiempo que lo tenia escrito en un block...y hoy decidi asarlo a la compu...espero que sea de su agrado...

_**Si les gusta...a lo mejor pueda poner un capitulo extra...donde por fin se den cuenta del uno del otro y Alfred descubra la verdad...**_

_**Nos vemos!**_


End file.
